


Everybody Loves Remus

by snapealina



Series: Lusty Month Of May 2010 [15]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Foursome - F/F/F/M, Group Sex, Multi, Snowballing, Wand Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 01:18:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6065380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snapealina/pseuds/snapealina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus is sitting in a pub enjoying a Firewhiskey when he runs into three pretty girls he hasn't seen in a while...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everybody Loves Remus

“Professor Lupin, is that you?”   
  
Remus looked up from his Firewhiskey and saw a young woman with long dark brown hair coming over to his table.  
  
“Yes?” Remus said and tried with all his might to remember who this girl was. Obviously this was a former student of his, but Remus couldn't remember which one.  
  
“Do you remember me? You were my teacher at Hogwarts in my fourth year. I'm Katie Bell.” the girl explained.  
  
“Oh,” It suddenly dawned on Remus. “You played Quidditch for the Gryffindor team, right?”  
  
“Yes I did. Wow, you do remember.” Katie smiled and turned her head to another table. “Hey, girls. Look who I've found.” Katie called to two other girls at a table across the room, who quickly came over to them.  
  
“Well, if it isn't Professor Lupin...” a tall black girl said, and Remus struggled to remember her name. He knew she played Quidditch too, in fact, he recognized all three of them from the Gryffindor team.  
  
“You haven't changed a bit, Professor. You still look as handsome as you did back then,” the third girl grinned.  
  
Remus blushed. “Thank you. I'm sorry I can't really remember your names, it's been a long time and a lot of students.”  
  
“No worries, Professor. I'm Angelina Johnson and this is Alicia Spinnet, and you've already talked to Katie, I believe.” the second girl said.  
  
“Ah... of course. I remember you girls now.” Remus smiled. “What are you all doing here?”  
  
“We're here to celebrate.” Alicia said and sat down in the chair next to Remus. “Do you mind?” she asked and Remus just shook his head. He didn't mind company, and especially not the company of three young, pretty and celebrating girls.  
  
“We're here to celebrate that I finally kicked my loser of a boyfriend out of my apartment.” Alicia said and raised her glass. “To me! And to Katie who managed to track down our favourite teacher of all time.”  
  
The other two raised their glasses and grinned, Remus followed their lead. Angelina and Katie grabbed chairs and sat down at the table also.  
  
“So what are you doing here, Professor?” Katie asked him.  
  
“Please, I haven't been your professor in a very long time and my name is Remus.”   
  
“Remus,” Angelina said. “I like that name. It's sexy. It suits you.”  
  
The other two girls giggled and Remus felt his face get even redder.  
  
  
\--- 000 --- 000 --- 000 ---  
  
“Ah, yes. Fuck me Professor Lupin.” Alicia screamed as she rode Remus' cock.  
  
“Calm down, Alicia. Don't wear him out. You have to leave some for the rest of us.” Angelina stopped biting Remus' left nipple to tell her friend.  
  
“Yeah, Alicia.” Katie broke of her kiss. “I want a piece of him too.”  
  
“Take it easy, girls.” Remus chuckled mischievously. “It's only a few days until the full moon, so there's no reason to worry.”  
  
“Thank, Merlin for werewolf stamina.” Alicia said and continued to move up and down on his cock. Remus moved his hips and matched her rhythm with his thrusts.  
  
Katie nibbled on his ears and whispered. “Can I sit on your face, Remus? I want to feel your tongue inside me.”  
  
Remus merely nodded. This was too amazing for him to get his head around. He was only going out for a firewhiskey or three and ended up in an apartment he had never been in before with three gorgeous young girls that wanted him. Merlin knows he needed this.  
  
Katie positioned herself over Remus and he started to lick her folds. She was already wet and tasted delicious. His tongue found her clit and circled around it, making Katie squirm. He found her opening and started to press his tongue in and out of her.  
  
“Merlin, this is hot.” Remus suddenly heard Angelina speak.  
  
He pulled his tongue out of Katie and tried to look for her. “Where did you go, Angelina?”  
  
“I'm over here, just watching and waiting my turn.” the girl answered.  
  
“Don't be stupid. Get over here.” Remus commanded and reached out a hand for her.   
  
Angelina got into the bed with the others and stood on her knees next to Remus, whose hand immediately found her girly bits and started to fondle her.  
  
“Merlin, this man knows how to multitask,” Angelina moaned causing the other two to giggle.  
  
“And he's _DAMN_ good at it,” Katie agreed.  
  
“Tell me about it,” Alicia said as Remus jerked his hips with such force it made her scream. Remus felt her body tremble and her muscles tighten around his cock.   
  
Katie was now squirming so much Remus only had to keep his tongue still to do the job, she followed Alicia and moaned loudly as she squirted on Remus' face.  
  
The only one left now was Angelina. Katie threw herself on the bed and gave Remus more room to please her friend. Angelina took her place, and Remus started to lick her clit, while he used his fingers inside her. All at the same time, he continued to fuck Alicia who seemed to be close to her second orgasm for the night.  
  
When Angelina came, it triggered Alicia and the girls screamed his name simultaneously. That pushed Remus over the edge and Alicia barely managed to get off his cock before it spurted white sperm all over his stomach and shortly after, what was left of it, into Alicia's mouth.   
  
She dragged Katie over to her and kissed her deeply. Katie then grabbed Angelina and the two girls made out in front of Remus making his cock bob again.  
  
But it wasn't until Angelina bent down to kiss him and he felt the salty taste of his own come that his cock stiffened completely and he was ready for another go.  
  
“My turn,” Angelina called and positioned herself on all fours.  
  
Remus got behind her and slid into her quite easily. He started to move.  
  
The two girls started whispering.  
  
“Professor Remus?” Katie suddenly asked him.  
  
Remus simply grunted as reply.  
  
“Do you like wand play?” Alicia asked with hope in her voice.  
  
“Wand play?” Remus looked at them puzzled. “What's that?”  
  
“You will like it, we promise.” Katie said with puppy eyes she knew Remus would be able to resist.  
  
“Sure, go ahead.” Remus said. He had no idea what he had agreed to before he felt Katie carefully slide a slick and vibrating wand inside his arse.   
  
Remus' arse clenched and he yelled out in pain.  
  
“Relax, Remus.” Alicia told him. “We will be careful, but you have to relax if you don't want it to hurt. It will feel amazing if you can do that.”  
  
Remus tried to relax, and after a little while he started to get used to the hard, vibrating stick in his hole.   
  
“I think he's ready for more,” Alicia whispered to Katie, and Remus felt the wand get bigger and the vibrations more extreme. The two girls began to pump the wand back and forth, matching Remus' thrusts into Angelina.  
  
The feeling of the vibrating wand grazing his sweet spot and his cock pounding into Angelina's tight hole was just too much for Remus to handle and he came inside Angelina while howling.   
  
The girls pulled the wand out of him and he immediately collapsed on the bed next to Angelina. Katie and Alicia cleansed the wand and enlarged it before they used it on their friend. It didn't take long before Angelina grabbed Remus' arm and panted and moaned into his ear.   
  
The two girls lay down on the bed next to Angelina and Remus. He felt three sets of hands stroke his upper body.  
  
“Just a little break and then it's Katie's turn,” Remus mumbled before dozing off.  
  
“My turn?” Katie said puzzled. “What are you talking about?”  
  
“Professor Lupin? Are you with us?” Angelina's voice became clearer and clearer and she poked him in the side. “Remus?”  
  
Remus shook his head and noticed that he was sitting in a pub, next to three young girls.   
  
“I'm sorry, what?”  
  
The girls giggled.   
  
“Where were you? You were completely gone for a while.” Katie smiled. “And it's my turn to do what?”  
  
“I'm sorry, it must be the Firewhiskey kicking in.” Remus apologized.  
  
“That's okay. We were just wondering if you wanted to come with us.” Alicia asked.  
  
“Come where?”  
  
“I have an apartment just across the street. We could go there for a more private party. Reminisce about the old days or whatever.” Alicia continued.  
  
“Sure,” Remus rose from his chair and grabbed his coat to cover his erection. “That sounds like fun.”  
  
The three girls smiled.  
  
On the way out of the pub, Angelina slapped his butt and winked at him.  
  
“I've heard Alicia's got a really big bed,” Katie whispered as they walked out of the pub making Remus' cock throb with anticipation.


End file.
